


Some Things Can't Be Fixed.

by Fallen_Prophecy87



Series: Glitchtale Oneshots [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Everyone Needs A Hug, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Nothing about this is happy, especially Gaster, except for the fact that Betty dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22120465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_Prophecy87/pseuds/Fallen_Prophecy87
Summary: The battle is over, leaving one man more alone than ever.
Series: Glitchtale Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603102
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Some Things Can't Be Fixed.

They were crumbling, both of them. Sans' limited time had run out after he used the last of his magic to kill the beast and save everyone, in his eyes. In reality, he'd killed his own brother.

It stood just behind them, a grin practically splitting its face open. It knew that it had won, and so did he. He'd fought the beast before. It almost killed him. This time, there was nobody to save him. He'd failed so many times that everyone who could have given him a chance of survival were already lifeless on the ground somewhere or scattered across the remains of the city.

It walked towards him, speaking in a mocking tone, taunting him, telling him to attack it, try to fight it, become just another forgotten pile of dust like his sons. Behind it, he saw them finally fade before the pain began, the same pain he had felt what seemed to him like an eternity ago. The edges of his vision were tinged with purple, as if his eyes were burning, spitting out purple flames. His skull felt like it could split apart any moment now.

It laughed, asking him if he was angry, if he wanted to fight and finally get himself killed, if he was finally going to make the reckless mistake that would affect nobody. It reminded him that there was nobody left to miss him. He knew it was right, nobody else remembered who he used to be, he could die here and now and for once, he wouldn't be hurting anyone else by doing so. And yet, there was a voice in the back of his mind telling him that this was a bad idea, that he didn't really want this. He didn't know what to do, but the purple tint was spreading and he knew that he couldn't stay calm for much longer.

It raised a hand to summon the weapons that he knew would slice through him in a matter of seconds. He wouldn't even register the pain before he fell apart and forgot everything, just like everyone else did. He felt the corners of his mouth turn up slightly as he stood there, waiting...but nothing happened. He heard a screech in the distance, presumably from the colossal, formless pink creature that was acting as the beast's magic supply. Someone must have destroyed it. It seemed to be unable to summon an attack, so it had to form its hands into blades vaguely resembling scythes.

The last thing that Gaster saw was a strange expression on the beast's face. It almost seemed like fear. Then he felt a final burst of pain before he let the purple tint engulf his vision and he felt nothing.

\-----------------------------

He finally came to his senses a few hours later. The sun had set long ago and he was standing in the middle of a pile of rubble. All that was left of his home. One thing in particular caught his eye.  
The mug that he had left on a table, held together with tape and Papyrus' sheer will to fix it, was in even smaller pieces than before, scattered across the floor. He felt an ache in his chest just looking at it, knowing that it really had been broken beyond repair this time. Perhaps it was because it was one of the few things he had to remember them by, perhaps it was the fact that seeing it fixed had given him some hope for the future. Hell, perhaps it was just because it reminded him so much of himself. After Sans died, he felt broken, but Papyrus was the one who had held him together. Now he was gone, he didn't think that he could be fixed.

He stared at the shattered pieces for a few more moments before turning away, wandering around the remains of the building. Every now and then, he'd come across another familiar item, a broken picture frame, a torn photo. He didn't react like he thought he would. He no longer felt the ache in his chest, or much of anything. He felt calm, just like the way he tried to seem after Sans died. He wondered if perhaps he would be alright after all, maybe he wasn't actually broken. He wondered for so long that he began to believe it. There was nothing wrong. It had hurt a little seeing that broken mug, but he was just fine now!

That was why it surprised him so much when the ache in his chest returned with a vengeance and his hands began to shake. He wanted to move on, go back and finish the fight, but he couldn't calm down, no matter how many times he tried to ignore how he felt like he had done so many times before. He couldn't face the beast like this, weak and struggling with his emotions. With a resigned sigh, Gaster sat down, leaning against a pile of debris, and stared up at the stars. Dead flames, just as they always had been.

\-------------------------------

He hadn't intended to fall asleep, but it would seem that he had needed to do that as well. He was rather surprised that he'd managed to sleep after everything that had happened yesterday, and even more surprised that the beast hadn't found him and killed him while he was in such a vulnerable state. It wouldn't have been hard, especially when he couldn't teleport.  
He found himself wondering why it hadn't just followed him and ended this. What could have been so important that it let him live another-  
The realisation hit him like a truck. Chara had been nearby, trying to take away its only ally. He could be dead right now, the world could be getting slowly torn to shreds because he couldn't just keep it together. ... Strange. He thought that he would be reacting more strongly to this, considering the fact that it could be the end of the world, but he only felt a strange sense of acceptance. He rose to his feet, glancing around the rubble a final time. His gaze rested upon the tiny fragments. He considered getting rid of them completely. It would only take one blast to vaporise them, erase the source of this ache in his chest, act like it was never there just like the rest of the pain...and yet he couldn't. He couldn't bring himself to destroy them, because he knew that it wouldn't stop him from feeling the way he did. He eventually turned away and left the building behind. If he really had doomed the world, the least he could do was find the few that had made it to this point and apologise before they all died.

He noticed that the city was quiet. Far too quiet, considering the fact that it was supposed to be crumbling, killing everyone in it before the timeline was erased and he either woke up right back where he started with no memory of any of this, or just...didn't wake up at all. Perhaps it had already happened and this was all in his head. Perhaps none of this was real in the first place, just another illusion designed to break his mind even more. It was coming to an end, any second now he was going to snap out of it and find himself back in that emptiness, even more worn down and abstract than before. He wondered how many more illusions he'd see before he even vanished from nonexistence. He kept walking, waiting for the moment that never came. He found everyone else at the arena, which had been coated in sickening neon pink, Chara still alive, his brother stood next to him. Right. He had that soul. Of course he would survive. It was funny, how he felt frustrated by this turn of events, as if any of it was real, as if it mattered who lived or died. Everyone else was scattered around the area, talking, healing the injured. Gaster walked to the centre of the arena, retrieving the crimson scarf and dusty blue hoodie from the ground before retreating to the least crowded spot he could find. The hoodie was far too small for wearing it to ever be a possibility, but it was easy enough to drape the scarf over his shoulders.

He remained at the arena for a period of time that wasn't important because it wasn't real, he reminded himself again, trying to snap himself out of this illusion and finally finding out what had happened when he zoned out before. According to Chara, he'd killed the beast, and brutally at that. When the human entered with Asriel to help, all that had been left of it was the pink all over the walls. He chuckled slightly at that. At least he'd done something good this time.

∆

They say that W.D. Gaster was never the same after the attack of the Black Beast. Nobody was, of course, but he became downright frightening. His eyes were a dull silver, yet they still felt as if they could pierce right through you and see into the depths of your soul. Nobody really knew what he did when he was alone, he somehow became more secretive and mysterious than the day he was first seen in the underground. No matter what emotion the rest of him conveyed, his eyes never changed. They just continued following your every move, as if he was waiting for something.  
Then one day, he just...disappeared...

**Author's Note:**

> I know that this one seems kind of weird. While I was writing it, I knew that it was scattered and all over the place, with Gaster switching between not caring and caring, but you know what? I'm fine with that, because it seems right. The guy isn't in a great place as it is, so it makes even more sense to make it so confusing when that's how everything must feel for him when both his sons are dead, he's remembering parts of his past that he really didn't want to rear their ugly, nightmarish heads again and he's still struggling with the fact that the world he lives in is fake. After writing this, I kind of want Papyrus to survive so that things don't go down this path, whether you believe it or not I actually care about Gaster a lot, it's just trauma upon trauma and he doesn't deserve this.


End file.
